1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealed containers and more particularly pertains to such containers which may be utilized as a personal time capsule, keeping the contents of such container intact for long periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air-tight sealed containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, such containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of time capsules and have consisted basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,668 illustrates such a time capsule while additional air-tight closures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,009; 4,042,143; and 5,060,817.
In several respects, the time capsule according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping documents, tapes or the like in a preserved state for extremely long periods of time.